


Ensnared By Roses

by amyzach98



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyzach98/pseuds/amyzach98
Summary: Connor is living with Hank Anderson after the android revolution, so Hank has to help Connor adjust to being alive and having emotions. With deviancy comes the aftermath of trauma.





	Ensnared By Roses

“Lieutenant… wake up lieutenant,” Connor leaned over Hank’s bed, attempting to stir the man. Connor didn’t want them to be late for work. It took months of negotiations, but now androids had the right to work and equal pay. Connor started out as a consultant but was now a detective working for Detroit police alongside his partner Lieutenant Anderson. 

Hank began to stir slowly opening his eyes with a grown.”Leave me alone asshole, it’s too early.”

“It’s 6 am, we have to leave shortly or we will be late. Do you want more pages added to your disciplinary folder, Lieutenant?” Connor smirked.

“Smart ass and for the millionth time call me Hank!” Hank sat up with a grown and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Yes,Lieutenant,” Connor replied with a shit eating grin. Connor, although he would never admit it, enjoyed irritating Hank from time to time.

“Jackass, go feed Sumo I need to get changed.” Connor moved away from Hanks bed and exited the bedroom, closing the door on his way out. 

Sumo, the lovable and fluffy Saint Bernard was waiting for Connor in the kitchen whining in front of his food bowl. Connor bent down to pet the fluffy dog and measured out the exact amount necessary for the canine. Ever since Connor moved in with Hank months ago, he’s been very attentive to Sumo. Connors favourite pastime is taking him for walks alongside Hank. Hank would grumble and complain but secretly he enjoyed spending time at the park with Connor and Sumo.

“You are a very good dog, when we get back from our shift we will take you out.” Sumo wagged his tail happily as he ate. Connor smiled and ran his hand through Sumo fur. Since deviating Connor noticed that his sense of touch has heightened and unfortunate his processors can now identify pain. 

Markus himself was perplexed at this discovery. Markus rationalized that might have something to do with the fact that Connor is the most advanced prototype every created by Cyberlife. Connor has also noted that since deviating it is harder for him to remain calm and collected when he becomes stressed. His ability to preconstruct will go haywire when his stress levels rise. Scenarios that are unlikely or even absurd will play through his head in a loop. A Lot of these thoughts revolve around Hank being hurt. 

Hank, although he still has depressive episodes he has gotten a lot better since Connor moved in. Hank hasn’t played Russian roulette or gotten wasted in quite awhile. Connor has been monitoring Hanks alcohol intake and attempting to introduce the Lieutenant to a healthier diet. Connor even cooks meals, although his first attempt resulted in a small fire, Connor was not built to be a domestic android. 

After feeding Sumo, Connor waited for Hank on the couch. The android pulled the coin out of his pocket and began twirling it around his fingers. Tactile distractions, such as his coin, helps with calibration but also reduces his anxiety. Hank used to get annoyed by Connors constant fiddling, but now understands that it helps Connor relax so he tolerates it. Hank even bought a few sensory toys for his partner. Hank exited the bathroom and walked over to Connor, he noticed that Connor’s LED was blinking yellow. Hank, after a lengthy conversation with Markus and general observation has learned what the LED colours mean and has adapted to Connors mannerisms. Hank has always wondered why Connor is a lot more twitchy than the other androids, no other android twitches when they transfer information. Hank rationalized that it’s just apart of Connor’s personality. The android continues flipping his coin unaware that Hank is in the living room. Hank grinned and stepped closer to Connor.

”Come on son, let’s get to work or Fowler will tear me a new one.” Connor stopped abruptly and looked up at Hank. It still surprised Connor that Hank refers to him as son, Connor figures it is just a term of endearment and nothing deeper. Connor has contemplated asking Hank about it, but does not want to upset the man. Connor knows he could never replace Cole, not that he wants to anyways. However, the idea that Connor could one day consider Hank as a father always fills Connor with a warmth in his chest that he cannot quite describe. 

“Alright lie-Hank lets go.” Connor stands up and they both head to the car. Hank blasts Knight of the Black Death from his stereo. Connor has found that he actually does enjoy that kind of music, it really does have a sort of energy to it. 

“Ah shit.” Hank exclaimed suddenly as they waited for the light to change.

“What’s wrong?” Connor turned to stare at Hank, his LED flashing red.

“It’s Valentine’s Day today, I’m gonna have to watch Reed make a pathetic attempt at charming Tina. God he really is the worst at picking up people, I wish he would just ask her out or somethin’ geez this is gonna be a long ass day.”

“Oh… I have no knowledge of Valentine’s Day, what is it exactly?” Connor was very knowledgeable, being the most advanced prototype, but cyberlife didn’t seem that information of any practical use. 

“Basically, people give chocolates and other shit to people they are dating or want to date. It’s a gesture of love. It’s a good deal for me because afterword Valentine's Day is over chocolate is a hell of a lot cheaper in stores.”

“Chocolate is not healthy-“ Connor was about to lecture Hank but was cut off. 

“Connor,can you go five seconds with chastising me for my eating habits please? “ Hank grumbled. 

“Can you give someone a gift on Valentine’s Day that you are not romantically involved with? Just someone you care about in a more platonic sense?” Connor asked.

“I mean… I guess it doesn’t have to be romantic it usually is though. Why do you ask? Gonna get robo-jesus or one of your other android buddies a present?”

“No! I was just curious is all.” Connor suddenly felt really awkward and turned away from Hank. His LED flashed yellow then red for a moment then turned back to blue. Connor started fiddling with his tie.

“Your fiddling, I say somethin’ to upset yeah?” Hank huffed pulling up to the station. Hank lifted his hand and ran it through Connor’s hair. 

Connor smiled at the gesture still averting his eyes.”No, I was just… I mean I was thinking maybe getting you a gift...cause your my partner. I um care about you..Not in a romantic way though… I-I” Connor fumbled unsure of what to say to make this conversation less awkward. Hank was surprised by Connors words, Hank had assumed that Connor cared about him, it was quite obvious however Connor had never said it before. 

Hank thought about all the times Connor has been patient, helping Hank when he was unable to leave his bed due to unpleasant memories of Cole. Connor would sit and talk to Hank for hours and would show affection by leaning on Hanks shoulder during a movie marathon. Connor was becoming more and more comfortable with being touched and being affectionate, however it is still something that Connor struggles with. Connor was still uncertain about his relationship with hank and didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

“Relax Con, I know what you meant.” Hank grinned,” You don’t have to get me anything, but I appreciate the sentiment. Now don’t get sappy on me, but I want you to know that I care about you too… and I know I don’t say this enough but having you around has made my life a hell of a lot better kid.” 

“Hank...I enjoy spending time with you and I really appreciate you letting me stay at your house, you’ve taught me a lot since I de- since I woke up and I want to repay you in any way that I can.” 

“First of all it’s our house and you don’t have to repay me for shit. You’ve saved my ass on more than one account.” Connor didn’t know how to respond so he decided to give Hank a hug instead. Hank returned the embrace then pulled away. 

“Alright enough sappy shit, lets get inside before Fowler yells at me.” The pair left the car and headed towards the precinct, when they arrive Connor suddenly freezes. There were roses, red roses on the desks. Connor feels his third pump beating faster and his hands start shaking. Roses, the same roses from Amanda’s garden. Roses, which one brought peace to Connor now paralyzed him in fear. Amanda could deactivate him, she could resume control, she could make him kill. These thoughts raced through Connors mind. 

_“ We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program.”_

_Amanda stood before Connor grinning, but there was no kindness in her eyes. There was nothing but her cruel gaze and the blizzard wrapping around Connors body. Connor was trapped in the snow._

“Hank I think your androids broken it’s twitching like mad and it’s LED’s flipping out. Maybe you need to turn it off and on again.” Reed smirked.

Hank turned around to see his partner frozen in fear. 

“Connor? What’s the matter?” Hank had never seen Connor look that terrified before. The only other time that came to mind was when Simon shot himself while Connor was connected to his memory. Luckily Simon had been repaired and forgave Connor but the memory was still haunting. Hank placed his hands on Connors shoulders and shook his gently.”Hey! Connor what’s wrong?” Hank was growing more and more concerned at the lack of response.

_” Resume control?Y-You can’t do that!” Connor was stuck in the biting snow, if he didn’t find the exit Markus would be killed._

_Markus would_

_North would die_

_Josh would die_

_All the deviants would die_

_Hank would die_

Connor let out an ear piercing scream and collapsed to his knees. He clutched his head in his hands and pulled at his hair. Hank staggered back for a moment then dropped to his knees. He never thought he would hear Connor scream like that, he never wanted to hear that sound again.

“Connor! Connor you have to tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong!” Hank moved to wrap his arms around Connor, but Connor pushed him away fighting against Amanda who wasn’t there, he deleted her AI but he couldn’t comprehend that. All he knows is that everyone he cares about could die by his hands. All he could feel was the piercing ice.

“I can’t-can’t get out so cold! Can’t stop don’t want to hurt- I don’t want to hurt androids!” Tears started pouring down Connors face. 

“Connor, you’re not gonna hurt anybody! It’s alright Connor everything’s gonna be fine.” Hank moved slowly trying not to startle Connor but wanting to offer some semblance of comfort. 

“Markus- cyberlife- going to make me kill Markus! I don’t want to! Not a deviant hunter! Stop! Stop!” Connor began pulling at his hair forcefully trying to stop the torrent of emotions building inside of him. His stress levels were at 95% any more and he would self-destruct. 

Hank gently grabbed Connors hands and pulled them away from his hair. Connor had managed to draw blood. Thirium coated the tips of Connors fingers. “Connor I need you to breathe okay? Take a slow deep breath for me. Markus is okay, he isn’t here. Just focus on my voice okay?” Hank pulled Connor into his chest and instructed him to take deep breaths and began rubbing Connors back. 

“So cold,I’m so cold! A-Amanda will make me kill Markus!” Cyberlife will-“

“Shhh Connor cyberlife can’t make you do anything. They lost all control of the androids. Markus is safe. Androids have been liberated. They won’t kill Markus,it would be pointless now, the revolution was successful. Androids are alive, everyone knows that now. Just breathe son try to copy my breathing okay.”

Connor tried to focus on Hanks voice, even in his panicked state he could see the logic behind Hanks words. Connor closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. 

Connor isn’t sure how long he sat in Hanks arms, but it doesn’t matter. Hank would sit there all day if he had to just to calm Connor down. Slowly Connor’s stress levels decrease and his thirium pump slows down, his LED changes from a vibrating red to a soft blue. He opens his eyes and meets Hanks gaze. Hank gives him a small reassuring smile. 

“We’re going home, do you think you can stand?” Hank asks, still holding onto Connor. Connor nods and let’s Hank pull him to his feet. Connor doesn’t want to disappoint Captain Fowler by heading home, however the thought of working after what just happened spikes Connors stress levels. Connor needs to go home, rest, and pet Sumo. 

Connor keeps his head down as they leave the precinct, he doesn’t want to meet the gaze of his coworkers. If Connor had been looking he would have noticed that Gavin had a shocked expression on his face. Reed opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. For once he wasn’t being a complete asshole. 

The ride was silent since Hank doubted Connor wanted to listen to music at the moment. When they arrived at the house Hank shut off the engine and turned to Connor. 

“I think we should talk about what happened back there, I don’t want to push yah or anything but fuck kid that was terrifying. I need to know so I can help you.” Hank rubbed his face and sighed.

“Okay.”Connor replied, his voice laced with exhaustion.

They headed into the house for a much needed conversation. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
